Before I was a Prime
by ShadowBladeXX
Summary: Before he was a Prime, before he was Optimus, there was Orion Pax, a clerk turned soldier. He would do anything to stop his older brother, Megatron, and his growing army of Decepticons. An epic story full of battles, betrayals and hardships. The journey of becoming a Prime, a hero. My first fanfic.
1. Prologue: The Betrayal

**Hi, everyone! Welcome to my first FanFic! **

**I want you all to know that it came straight from the head.**

**This Transformers story is mixed from G1 to now (Movies, Games, Cartoons, vice versa). **

**I hope you all like.**

**Please read and review. **

* * *

I have nothing to describe the feelings I had when I was facing my older brother. All I could comprehend was that he was my enemy, and he had committed treason against our people. But I never saw any of that. What I saw was betrayal and abandonment, personal feelings. All I thought in my head was how can he put me against him? How can he cause me pain? How can he do this to me?

Before I was Optimus Prime, I was originally called Orion Pax. I worked in the Iacon Hall of Records as a clerk. I know it's not the most interesting job, but I loved doing it. I learned many things through the artifacts stored there including history of many important heroes. Cybertronian History was always my strongest subject in school. It's what made me realize the corruption in our government and the inequality of our people. For some reason, I wanted to change that for the good of others. But no one wouldn't listen to someone like me, who hides behind the book covers. I rarely have any confidence in myself and that someone should stand up.

That someone was my older brother, Megatron, who used to be named Megatronus. He was passionate about bringing equality to all Cybertronians. He rallied upon thousands and thousands of followers to protest against the government. These group of people listened to him, drawn in by his charisma and strength. I admired my brother for he was a warrior and leader. He had a great vision for Cybertron and tell me about it. He was everything that I wanted to be.

Sadly, my brother fell into hard times.

The dreaded day came when he confronted the Council about his ideas and solutions. I saw something in him that I never knew existed. He voiced out that he'll use the means of violence to achieve his goals, even proclaiming that he will become the next prime. The High Council were displeased by this thought and ordered him to leave the room. I never saw him so furious in my life. One day, he disappeared mysteriously, and it really worried me. A few months passed when things turned out the worse, he waged war against all of Cybertron. His loyal followers, those people who listened to him, became his army. He named them the Decepticons.

In Iacon, the news about the Decepticons were plastered everywhere. They attacked without warning and taken over Tarn and Kaon. Sentinel Zeta Prime was in front of us all, speaking about the Decepticon threat and Megatron must be stopped. Immediately, many citizens in Iacon joined the Autobots to face them. Both armies were equal in both sides. The Decepticons were powerful in the air as the Autobots were stronger on land.

What doesn't change the fact that this civil war was caused by my brother, who was the leader of the Decepticons. When I found out it was him, I fell to my knees in shock. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. My whole world just came crumbling down when I realized something. I lost my big brother.

"Why?" Is what I managed to say.

* * *

As I walked into the throne room, I felt a sudden weight in my spark. I have no need to explain myself. Something here was wrong, but I was too focused on getting answers from Megatron.

"Megatron!" I shouted for him.

He was sitting on his throne with Soundwave at his side. "What Autobot scum came in here?" He asked, staring intently at me. "Do I know you?"

I took off my helmet. "It's me, Orion Pax!"

"Orion?"

I nodded.

Megatron laughed. It was so long that I heard that laugh. "Orion! I can't believe it! My brother! I'm glad you are here!" He said. "Are you here to join my Decepticons? We can work with each other like we always have! We can defeat Prime and his pathetic Autobots, then change the world where everyone are equals. It's what we have always talked about, brother!"

I could feel my spark weighing heavier and heavier at each word. "No, I'm not here to join with you." I said. "I'm here to stop you! I ask why you are doing this? Nothing good can come from violence! You would only destroy everything including what you're achieving!"

There was a flash of hurt in Megatron's eyes, but he quickly covered it. "This is where you are wrong, Orion. What I am doing is for the benefit of all Cybertronians. I'm bring order to this chaos that Prime and the High Council made. We're fighting against them in order to achieve the peace we talked about. I'm using war to solve this conflict."

I took a step forward. "Does this mean you will kill Prime, the Council, and everyone that gets in your way?"

"Yes, that means everyone. Zeta Prime cannot stop me!"

"What about me." I asked, serious.

Megatron hesitated and stood up from his throne. "What do you mean by 'you,' brother?"

"What if I stop you?" I said. "What if I stop you from hurting other people. So, we could end this war and no life would be sacrificed."

"I'm not sure if I could bring myself to kill you, Orion." He said. "Why would I fight against my own brother?"

"Then stop this, Megatron! You can't force others to do things you want them to."

He looked calmly at me. "You're right. That's why I'll be ruling Cybertron."

"Megatron!" I suddenly felt Soundwave, who somehow got behind me, wrapping his arms around my torso. I struggled against him and managed to break from his grip by hitting him. Without thinking I came after Megatron. Megatron had a surprised looked on his face. I drew my blaster I carried on my back. I have to stop him. I have to stop him before he can destroy everything.

Then I felt something going through my chest. I looked where my chest was and saw energon leaking out from me. I saw my older brother holding his blaster towards me, smoke coming out of it. Realization hit me. I no longer saw my older brother who I laughed and smiled with. I saw Megtron, the leader of the Decepticons.

"You leave me no choice, brother." He sadly said.

I fell to the cold ground. Soon I'll be one with the Allspark. Please! Anyone! I pleaded silently. Stop him!

He is not my brother.

He is not...my brother.

He is...not...my...brother….


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I'm planning on writing a chapter a day since I have so much free time on my hands. **

**This chapter took me a while to think about. **

**I wanted to go with this and that.**

**Then I thought why don't I just write whatever?**

**It's better not to think and just do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Over a year after the start of the war, Sentinel Zeta Prime was on the stage with his followers behind him. Security was high. The Elite Guard surrounded the area for the safety of the Prime. He stood behind a podium, and in front of him, were thousands of Iacon citizens. I was among them, listening to every word he spoke about the war. He was talking about the fight against the Decepticons, and the he efforts he made to secure safety in Iacon. Apparently, the Decepticons are trying to reach unsuccessfully inside the dome city. With a promise made for the war to end quickly, Zeta Prime would make a first attempt to take over Kaon, the capital city of the Decepticons. As our Prime, it was his duty to bring order to Cybertron.

"These Decepticons have brought unrelenting terror upon Cybertron!" Zeta Prime said. "They've killed countless of our brothers and sisters in the battlefield! I will use everything in my power to stop them before they take another city! They will no longer bring tragedy to our people again! It is either us or them! Join me, citizens of Iacon! Join the Autobots! I promise you that we will defeat the Decepticon once and for all!"

The crowd cheered their loudest cheer. The Prime smiled appreciatively, glad he was receiving approval. Everyone were buzzing around me, talking about the Prime's speech. Most of them were talking about joining the Autobots. They say it was to defeat the Decepticon tyranny, to defend Iacon and to protect their families. It's what anyone would say for joining in. I, in the other hand, was different.

In the Iacon Hall of Records, I went to visit Alpha Trion, my employer. He was at his desk looking at his paperwork, declining and accepting. He was in good shape for an old-timer, having been running during his breaks. Once he told me he was a war veteran, back when he was a young man, fighting in countless battles and won. He even knew Prima, the greatest Prime that ever lived. I look up to Alpha Trion as a mentor, but he acts like a father figure. He would share with me his wisdom and his experiences in battles. When I saw him there, my shoulders felt heavy. I thought he'll be disappointed in me from what I'm going to say.

"Do you have time, Alpha Trion?" I asked nervously.

He set his papers down on his desk. "I have time now." He answered. "What is it that you need, Orion?"

"Well, I want to-" I struggled. "I want to-"

Alpha Trion used a gesture to urge me on. "I want to…uh...quit."

When I said that, he stood up from his chair. The chair fell backwards and hit the ground with a loud CLANK! I cringed at the noise. "You want to quit!" He stated, loudly. "Why do you want to quit? You love this job! You said it was better than the docks you used to work at!"

"Something came up, okay!" I quickly said. I'm not amused how he referred to my previous job.

"Why are you quitting for?" He asked.

"I want to join the Autobots."

"The Autobots?" His optics going wide. "Orion, I cannot imagine you holding a gun! Let alone in the army!"

"But I have a reason for it!" I yelled.

Alpha Trion picked up his chair and sat back down. "What is your reason?"

I stopped for a moment. Should I tell him? No, he doesn't need to know. "It's nothing to be concerned of."

He stared intensely into my eyes. I felt suddenly uncomfortable because it felt like he can look through me. He sighed and leaned back onto his chair.

"Alright, Orion, it is your decision." He finally said.

I stop holding my breath and let air out in relief.

"However,"

I held my breath again.

"I hope you'll find what you are searching for by joining the Autobots, but I have to warn you, Orion. I don't like this war. I feel that there is something more going on, something I cannot explain. I believe your brother has something to do with this including you. I don't what this war will bring, but it would be certainly dark in the upcoming future. Promise me you'll be careful, lad. I'm only telling you this because I care for your wellbeing."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I promise."

He smiled warmly. "Good."

* * *

I was so nervous! How come? I am surrounded by strangers being transported to the training grounds or...boot camp. I know every Autobot does basic training before they're sent to fight, but I heard so many rumors from many people. They say the training would change you. Now, the question is whether that change is good or not.

I noticed a skinny, red-haired man next to me who I think is more nervous than I am. He didn't look as tough like most guys here. He's more similar to me in a way except he isn't tall, doesn't have dark hair, vice versa.

"Hi, my name is Optimus." I said. I didn't use my real name, thinking that they might connect me to Megatron.

"Oh, I'm Ratchet." He replied.

"Where did you came from?" I asked.

"Right here in Iacon." He laughed nervously.

I could just see the sweat breaking out from his forehead. "So, why join the Autobots?"

Ratchet paused for a bit. "I guess I wanted to help and fight off the Decepticons. You?"

"Well, it's for family reasons." I muttered.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I see."

I decided I would change the subject. "What job are you training for?"

"Well, I'm going to be a field medic." He piped up at the question. "I was studying to be a doctor at this university, but I decided to postpone it when the war came."

"A doctor? Wow. That's commitment."

"Yeah, it's a struggle with textbooks and lectures and tests."

I chuckled. "How do you do it?"

Suddenly, the transport stopped abruptly. I nearly hit my head on the backside of the seat in front of me. I heard some guys cursing. He must be scared out of his processor like Ratchet who yelled in surprise. What's more unexpected was that a group of these tough looking men came in.

"You got ten seconds to leave this transport. Starting...NOW!" One of them said.

Before I could process, I was being pushed through the door. Everyone was scrambling over each other to leave quickly. I could see Ratchet in the corner of my eye, looking like he's about to get run over. Then I felt a sudden push from behind me (Was it a kick?). Everyone went through the door and landed on top of me. I groaned in pain from being squished. I looked what's in front of me and saw a pair of shiny boots. I looked further up and saw the most terrifying man standing over us.

The scarred man smiled. "Welcome to boot camp."

Oh, scrap!


	3. Chapter 2: The Basics

**Hey, guys! I know it's been a day, but I have some chores to do and other things. **

**Well, I've been researching Transformers to get things right. I added my own flair, of course. **

**My previous chapters have so many things wrong with it. Like what the hell! **

**They're all just rough drafts, but I'm planning on fixing it if I have time or after the story. **

**I'm planning on adding some things to make it look smooth. **

**Anyway, I have finish the chapter. I hope it isn't too bad. **

**My writing tends to evolve all the time like the style and length. **

**I hope you all like. :D**

* * *

"What have we gotten ourselves into?!" Ratchet said, falling onto his bed.

I was too sore, but I managed to reply. "Well, we chose to do this." I said. "Never thought we would go all through that yelling and exercise."

"You bunch of chicken bones never done much physical training." One of the guys said. "If you worked out a few times a week, this would've been a breeze."

Ratchet picked his head up and glared at him. "I'm sorry, Ironhide, for not being a muscled brute like you."

Ironhide is one of the few guys here who went through the training very well. He was a rugged individual with a few scars and a mean scowl. I believe he lived a tough life considering how he looked. The only problem he has with boot camp was the knowledge on history, rules, and procedures and so on. Ratchet and I had to help him considering how we were smart and middle class he would say. He was very grateful to us. In turn, he helped support our physical training. Although Ratchet seemed to think he isn't helping.

Ironhide grinned playfully. "I think you have a bad temper there, Ratchet. I wonder why you haven't blew up on the sergeant yet."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Ratchet said. "That sergeant would've handed my ass a long time ago. He made that clear since the first time we got here."

"You're right about that one, honor roll." He said.

"Can we just go to sleep, you guys?" I asked. "We have to wake up five in the morning to work out. I want to be awake instead of being tired."

"I agree with Optimus." Ratchet said. "It's really hard to adjust to this type of living. Mind the tasteless food."

"I think the food is the only thing to be upset about." Ironhide stated.

"I don't care about the food, the training, and the scrap we go through." I said. "I just want to finish the basics and hit the battlefield."

Ironhide chuckled. "And that's the point to this whole pit."

"How long have we been here?" Ratchet asked.

"Close to three weeks." I answered.

"Slag! That fast?!" Ironhide sat up on his bed. "Did you guys remembered the first day?"

I groaned. "How can I forget?"

"I thought we were in the pit." Ratchet muttered.

* * *

"Welcome, maggots, to what we call boot camp." Our Sergeant said. I noticed a few guys who don't look to be intimidated by him. With no disrespect intended, he was shorter than the rest of us. However, something was telling me that I shouldn't underestimate him. When I looked closer, I noticed he had plenty of muscles for a short man. His eyes were trained on us, and I saw toughness and strength. He was up to our faces (despite his height), almost making me uncomfortable under his gaze.

Unexpectedly, our sergeant jumped onto a monkey bar and hanged with one arm while talking to us. Everyone including me were dumbstruck by him. I was so distracted by him just hanging there that I barely listened to what he said. He was doing this for a good twenty minutes maybe longer.

I snapped myself from it and try to focus. "If one of you try to get out of line and take me on, me and you would go behind the building where no one would be looking. Give me an answer what the outcome will be."

No one answered. Somehow, we knew sergeant would take us all on. It was either a hunch or how he is still hanging from that monkey bar.

It was a full day of yelling and physical training that we went through. It was hard having them up to your faces and shouting out orders and directions here and there including some mean comments. How can I focus through this? There were some guys who would draw attention to themselves and have sergeants all over them. So, I thought if I kept quiet and follow through the procedures, I would make it through. Now, I remember Ironhide being one of those guys. It took him a while to figure things out.

In a week, I discovered our sergeant was awake before us and fell asleep after us. No wonder they're all so pissed at us during the day. The way they wake us up in the morning was terrifying. You got horns blow into your ear, ice cold water soaking us, not to mention this certain incident. This guy named Cliffjumper who wouldn't wake up no matter what the sergeants do. He was sleeping on the top bunk. So, they flipped the bed over with him on it, and he fell on the floor. He was wide awake and got a mouthful after that. I made certain that I would wake up immediately and get ready for the day. It was tough, but as the days go by, I hardly get yelled at.

There were moments that I thought I was sent to the pit. When I started doubting myself and kept thinking I wasn't made to do this. But I have gained confidence in myself that I never thought I have. It gave me a new sense on things. Now, I can go through the courses proficiently and be able to take what the sergeant have for us. This gave me a tougher skin.

The question: Is this change good or bad?

In my opinion, it what made me who I am.

* * *

"Primus, it was horrible the first few days." I said. "But we went through okay."

Ratchet nodded. "I have to admit it was hard. Nothing like the lives we live before this."

"Well, this life was better than the life I lived." Ironhide said.

"You never told us about what you did before all this." I pointed this out.

"Let's just say I'm not comfortable talking about it to you smarties." He said. "I'm not proud of what I did and what I done, but I have to live with it. Not everyone can live a simple life in a library or in a university. I really struggled in home, family and friends. I'm quite surprised that I made friends with bunch of goody goodies who get tired easily after a workout."

"Hey, for a bunch of goody goodies, me and Optimus here can catch up to you tough guys." Ratchet said.

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses." I said. "It's all about being strong to make up for those weakness. We all have each other's back like a team."

Ratchet smiled. "Well said, Optimus."

"Yeah, it's just what I think."

Ironhide snorted. "You're wiser than you look."

"Heh."

"HEY! YOU THREE!" Sergeant yelled. I nearly jumped off my bed from the shout. There was sergeant storming where we are. Ironhide looked nervous, and Ratchet had his hand over his heart. "YOU ALL ARE SUPPOSE TO SLEEP OVER TEN MINUTES AGO! YOU BETTER ALL GO TO BED AND SHUT UP!"

Sergeant went back to wherever he came from.

"Are you guys going to sleep?" I asked.

"Like the pit!" Ironhide said, pulling the covers over his head.


	4. Chapter 3: The Graduation

**In Chapter One, I said I would write a chapter a day due to free time. **

**I am able to write it within a day, but if I haven't posted any, I would be doing something else important. **

**If you're interested to learn more about the story, don't be afraid to ask questions. **

**I'll answer your questions in other chapters. **

**Read and Ask. :P**

* * *

I swallowed my breath as we were about to reach the building. I could feel the sweat in my clenched hands as I swung them back and forth. We are marching to where we will graduate from basic training. I had so many feelings inside me that it was becoming a bit overwhelming. I've never felt strong or confident before this. But when I raise my head and looked forward, I felt strength within me.

My comrades were the same way too. Ratchet, the first person who I met since the beginning, wasn't the same nervous guy in the transporter. I see a man willing to help his comrades, putting them first before him. He would be great as a field medic, because saving lives is what he cared for. Ironhide had the most struggle, constantly attracting attention to himself and would receive a lot of yelling. He didn't believe he would have made it through with us. With hardwork, he managed to pass and learned discipline. This was someone who I trust me life to. He said he'll be a weapons specialist. I though of him with guns. I'm afraid some cons will turn into scrap. I get along well with Ultra Magnus. I never imagine meeting someone so obedient. He followed the rules and ways in the manual, believing it's the only path to success. Then there's Prowl, he is almost close to Ratchet in intelligence. He is silent and rarely speak to others. He's always very serious and doesn't like to think irrationally. Nevertheless, he always helped us focus at the task at hand. I want to mention Cliffjumper, the guy who had the worst wake up call. He worked the hardest in training. He was passionate about defeating the Decepticons. The cons had killed the person who he cared about the most. And there were others who I cannot mention now.

These men that I've trained, laughed, and befriended with, became a group of people who I wanted by my side. However, we have to go our separate ways. They might already assigned some of them straight into the battlefield. In my heart, I wish we could fight together. It cannot be, because it would never be that way.

As we entered through the large doors, I saw hundreds of people cheering. They were cheering for all of us. It absolutely took my breath away. These people were congratulating for the new Autobots, who will fight and sacrifice for them.

My decision to join the Autobots was the best decision I made.

* * *

During the ceremony, Sentinel Zeta Prime was here. He stood behind the podium like the last time, congratulating the new soldiers. He said it was the best batch of Autobots he had heard so far. That he decided to come before us and praise our accomplishments.

"I'm pleased to meet these outstanding recruits!" He said. "They are, by far, the largest and the best Autobots defending Cybertron! The friends and families here are proud of their sons and daughters who are bravely going into war!"

This made me thought of Megatron. The only living family member I had. He would always be proud of me and supported what I did. Now that I became a Autobot, it was like I was against him. There are doubts of him being proud of me becoming a Autobot. One day, we will meet. I just wonder what it's going to happen between us.

Then, the Prime said his final few words. "Finally, I am glad to say this." He said. "For a job well done! You have all become Autobots!"

The crowd cheered.

The announcement came. It said. "Now, they will recite the Autobot code."

"TRUTH!" We shouted. "JUSTICE! AND FREEDOM!"

The crowd cheered more loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The announcement said. "Welcome to the new Autobots! For a job well done!"

* * *

"OPTIMUS!" Someone yelled. "OPTIMUS!"

I turned around to see who was calling me.

It was Ironhide, who was dragging Ratchet with him. "Glad we finally found ya!" He said. "There are too many people here that we couldn't see you!"

"You don't have to partially drag me over here, Ironhide!" Ratchet said at him.

"I was guiding you through the crowd!" He argued.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow. "I saw him through the crowd before you."

Ironhide put his hands up in surrender. "We found him though!"

I tried hard not to laugh at them. "I was looking for you guys too." I said. "I wanted to say congratulations."

"Congratulations to you, too, Optimus." Ratchet said, putting out his hand.

I shook it.

"I want to say congratulation, too!" Ironhide said.

He gave me a big, strong hug. Ironhide squeezed me so hard, I thought my bones are going to break. Thankfully, the hug lasted for a few seconds.

"Hey!" He said, pointing to someone. "We should congratulate Ultra Magnus!"

"What? Hey!" Ratchet said, being pulled away before he can protest.

I wonder if those two would meet up again. I doubt it, I thought. If they did, Ratchet would still be annoyed at him like he is now. I was about to leave when I felt someone tapping me from behind. I turned around and saw Alpha Trion there, smiling warmly at me.

He gave a unexpected hug. "Well done, Orion!" He said. "Well done!"

"Alpha Trion!" I cried. "You came!"

He pulled away from me. "Of course I came!" He said. "I wanted to see your graduation! I wouldn't want to miss it!"

I hugged him again, so glad he was here.

"Alpha Trion?" Someone said. "Is that you?"

We both turned our heads towards the voice. Sentinel Zeta Prime was there, looking surprised at my mentor. Did Alpha Trion and the Prime know each other?

"It is I." Alpha Trion said casually. "It's been a while, Zeta."

"It is." The Prime coldly said. "Why are you here out of all places? I thought you would stay in the Hall of Records."

"Is the Hall of Records the only place I will be?"

"No," He said, then changed the topic. "So, why are you here?"

"I am here for him." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

The Prime looked at me like he finally noticed I was there. "What is your name, Autobot?"

I answered. "Optimus, sir."

Alpha Trion's optics went wide, and the Prime did as well. "What an...interesting...name."

"I don't believe my name is interesting, Prime." I doubtfully said.

Zeta Prime quickly recovered from his shock. "It was pleasure to meet you, Optimus." He said. "Alpha Trion, would you speak to me after you're done?"

"Of course, Prime." Alpha Trion said.

When the Prime left, Alpha Trion pulled me over to the hallway. "Did you use my brother's name, Orion?!"

"I didn't mean to." I said. "I changed my name, so they wouldn't figure out I'm Megatron's brother. I know I should've asked you if I could use it."

"It's alright." He said. "I'm glad you used his name."

"You are?" I said, remembering his reaction. "Why were you surprised when I used his name?"

"It's nothing." He said. "What are you going to do from here?"

"I'll be stationed to a base outside of Iacon, defending the city."

He asked. "Are you going into any battles?"

"I'm not sure." I answered. "There have been some attacks on the border, but I doubt the cons would get through."

"The Decepticons are growing powerful." Alpha Trion said. "It's best to take precautions, Orion. They are already proving difficult when they captured more cities. I'm afraid it's time for me to leave."

"Until we meet again, teacher."

"For you as well."

Alpha Trion left while I stand there with uncertainty.

* * *

I started to have my doubts again. This war. The Decepticons. My brother. The more they grew into power, the stronger my feelings weighed heavily. I fear my brother would lead Cybertron into the brink of destruction. His ambitions would only take him far, but how far would he push it? I know that no one would be able to stop him from fulfilling his goals.

There was something in my heart, telling me that I have to stop this, then my mind began to cloud over.

What can a soldier do?

What can a citizen do?

What can a person like me do?

I shook my head.

"I just have to do." I said.


	5. Chapter 4: The Traitor

**What's up, you guys? **

**How you all been doing? **

**I was planning on releasing this chapter yesterday; however, I didn't have the time for it. **

**This chapter would have action compared to previous chapters.**

**I want to congratulate this story for receiving 400 viewers.**

**I'm still waiting for some good constructive criticism. **

**I hope you all enjoy. :3**

* * *

It's been close to five years, and there were no signs that the war would be ending soon. I was outside when I noticed several objects like shooting stars falling from the sky. I knew they were parts of ships going through the atmosphere. Some of which would survive the descent and land somewhere. Over the last year, the war had spread further beyond our planet. The Decepticons have taken control of many cities, almost half of Cybertron. Their air power is starting to overwhelm our forces. We are barely defending Iacon and other Autobot cities. Their attack is getting stronger and stronger, leaving a crack behind. It was already clear in the battlefield who had the advantage.

I walked further away from the base, needing to breathe some air. I haven't made any progress in reaching my brother. It was beginning to make me feel a bit frustrated, learning that the Decepticon city, Kaon, was hard to infiltrate. Their security is impressive and difficult. You would quickly be captured and imprisoned if you are near or inside. There are rumors that you'll be executed, maybe kept for torture and slavery. Like they say, it was easy to get in, but harder to come out. Even though I know Megatron is in there, it was too risky.

I entered the woods when I saw something falling from the night sky. It was coming closer and closer to me. I realized it was heading at the same spot where I'm standing. In an instant, I jumped away before it could crash. I could hear the explosion and feel the rubble falling on me. I brush the dirt away and slowly came towards the miniature crater. When I got to the edge, I saw a metal wing.

A WING?!

I drew my guns and pointed it at the Seeker. He survived the fall due to his exoskeleton flight suit, which enabled him to fly and protect his body. He moved slightly in the dirt, and I tensed at the movement. Then he slowly stood up and took in his surroundings. He saw me and quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"Don't shoot!" The Seeker pleaded. "Please, don't shoot! I beg of you!"

I didn't put away my guns. "Why should I?" I asked, cautiously. "If I've known better, you would immediately attack me once I drop my guard."

"I won't attack you! I promise!" He said. "I land here with no harm at all!"

No harm? I thought. "How can I possibly believe you?"

"Because," He said, almost like a whisper. "I've betrayed the Decepticons, and they're after me."

"What?" I said.

I wouldn't be lying if I said it took me off guard. A Seeker betraying the Decepticons? How can that be? I was skeptical at this piece of information. I lowered my guns to my side, taking him in. He appeared as if he went through a tough battle. I could tell he was extremely tired and under nourished. He had a broken wing, damaged armor, and several wounds. He must have fought an entire army just to crash here. It made me feel like I should help him.

"Why would you betray the Decepticons, the side you promise allegiance to?" I asked.

The Seeker looked ashamed. "At first, I thought I was fighting for the right thing. Lord Meg-I mean-Megatron promised that he would make us equals, so we wouldn't be mistreated. When I fought for his army, I began to notice the cruelty of his ways especially what he did in Praxus. Then and there I didn't want to do anything for him."

I breathed in deeply. Over a year ago, Praxus was one of few Cybertronain cities that didn't choose sides. The Praxians became neutrals, or Isolationists, from what Zeta Prime described them. They didn't believe in war. They thought if they stayed away, no danger will come. Of course, they couldn't be left alone due to its status as Cybertron's technological and cultural center. Megatron and his forces stormed the city without warning, and they killed every men, women and children alike. Finally, destroying the entire city until it was left in ruins. Only one survivor made it through the purge, but is deeply traumatized.

Prowl, one of my close friends, was a Praxian. He became devastated when he heard the news about Praxus. His entire family was wiped out by the Decepticons. He unthinkably vowed revenge against them. There were so much hatred in his eyes, it was hard to tell if it was him. Prowl had changed greatly to this civil war because of it.

"So, why you betray them now?" I asked him. "You have all the time in the world to leave them. Why now?"

The Seeker sadly looked at me. "There wasn't a proper time to do so."

"But-" Then I was cut short.

There were three Seekers, one of them had shot a blast at him. He screamed and landed unconsciously on the ground. I quickly fired a few shots, and the three separated.

I ran to the Seeker's side. "This bad!" I said, at the energon leaking from him. "He's taken too much damage! I need to bring him to safety!"

I pulled him over my shoulder, and I ran towards the base. The three Seekers came again and launched missiles at us. Some missed us except for one that hit a few feet behind us. I flew and hit the ground hard. The pain shot up on my right side. I struggled to stand and took out my gun. The Seeker I was carrying was several meters in front of me, and the three Seekers came upon him like a pack of Scraplets. He woke up and let out a painful groan.

"You think you can get away from us, Jetfire?" One of them said, apparently the leader. "You are such a fool! This is for helping those Autobots, you traitor!"

He kicked Jetfire on the ribs. "Please, Starscream!" Jetfire choked. "Don't do this!"

"I say you do it, Starscream!" Another Seekers said. "Give the traitor what he deserves!"

"Hold on, Thundercracker." The other one said. "We were ordered to bring him _alive_ to Lord Megatron. He would be the one to decide his fate."

The Seeker, Thundercracker, huffed. "You're no fun, Skywarp! It's obvious this traitor would be sentenced to death! So, why do we have to bring him to Lord Megatron?"

"Shut up, you two!" Starscream ordered. "I would be the one to judge Jetfire's fate! Not our pathetic leader Megatron, who I clearly despise!"

Starscream came close to Jetfire's face. "I thought we were close friends. You and I." He quietly said. "But it turned out you were much worse than the Autobots that I have crushed."

He readied his blaster to end Jetfire's life. Before he could pull the trigger, I shot his hand before he can do it. He shouted in surprise and held his energon-stained hand against his chest.

"An Autobot!" He roared. "Why are you two standing around for?! Get him!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp came after me; anyway, I was prepared for them. I raised my guns and started shooting at them. We went into a gun fight instantly, blasting each other. I noticed Thundercracker being enveloped in electricity. Surprisingly, he shot lightning towards me, and I dodged straight away. Skywarp teleported behind me and shot my right shoulder. I turned around in time to shoot his left side. He teleported away, putting much distance between us. I grabbed my shoulder with my left hand, gritting my teeth once I touched it. I need to be careful, because Thundercracker can shoot lightning, and Skywarp can teleport.

"Kill him, you idiots!" Starscream yelled at them. "Kill him!"

Thundercracker is about to shoot another bolt of lightning. I need to get away! I began to run, but my wounds made it difficult to move. There won't be enough time to dodge that. As he was about to release, I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow. When I didn't feel any electricity, I opened my eyes. What I saw baffled me. Jetfire somehow shot Thundercracker when he wasn't looking. The Seeker was twitching on the ground, a pool of energon coming out of him.

"Thundercracker!" Skywarp shouted, running towards his brother.

Starscream kicked Jetfire even harder. "You will pay for this!"

Then I heard a loud noise nearby. A group of Autobots burst into the clearing, focusing their guns on the three Seekers. Starscream became deathly pale when he realized that he's outmatched.

"It's more of those Autobots!" He screamed. "Run away, you imbeciles!"

Starscream quickly flew away with Skywarp carrying Thundercracker going after him. A few Autobots immediately went to my aid, while the others pointed their guns at Jetfire. I went to stop them from killing him.

"Don't fire!" I said. "He saved my life!"

My comrades looked at me like I grew a second head. One of them said. "But he's a Decepticon! He's the enemy!"

I shook my head. "No, he is not!" I yelled. "He saved my life. Please treat him. He's in a worst condition than I am."

The men all looked at each other. They decided to carry us to the base for medical treatment. My commander came over and started yelling at me. I was too dizzy, too tired to even care. Everyone in the base was relieved I was okay. I guess I worried them so much.

In a few weeks, I was fully healed. In a month, Jetfire was healed. We became fast friends; however, Sentinel Zeta Prime came one day to meet him. Jetfire told everything he told me to the Prime, but the Prime didn't trusted him. There were Autobots, who he saved from Kaon, that came and vouched for him. They suggested that Jetfire should join the Autobots. Zeta Prime grudgingly accepted Jetfire into the Autbots, but still wanted to keep a close eye on him. It took a while longer for other Autobots to accept a former Decepticon into our ranks. At first, it was difficult for Jetfire, but he pulled through. Now, he is teaching others to be Autobot Seekers known as the Aerialbots. Although the Decepticons dominated the air, the Aerialbots are able to counter the Seekers. With a new chance of winning, the Autobots are now feeling confident in each battle. The war, however, had only just begun.


	6. Chapter 5: The Rebel

**Hello, fellow FanFiction writers and readers!**

**I've been gone for a while because I haven't been feeling well.**

**Are you up for this chapter? **

**We're close to revealing what happened to Optimus/Orion in the Prologue.**

**It ended with a gunshot to the chest, correct? **

**It would've been fatal if Optimus was anything but normal****. **

**You guys have to wait to find out the answer. **

**Here is my fifth chapter. The Rebel. XD**

* * *

There are solider who respect authoritative figures and follow their orders without question; however, there are soldiers like Grimlock who clearly despised them and feel resentful towards their decisions. When I became a lieutenant, I met Grimlock and his Lightning Strike Coalition Team: Swoop, Snarl, Slag, and Sludge. They were the oddest team of Autobots, but the hardest to control compared to the Wreckers. With many differences, they all shared a common trait. They don't like taking orders.

I was searching for the Commander when I found him shouting at Grimlock. It's getting too often seeing them together in hot tempers. I suspected Grimlock had abandoned his post again, which is starting to get into Commander's nerves.

"Why were you not at your post?!" The Commander yelled at him. "You would've left our base vulnerable to the Decepticons!"

Grimlock became increasingly irritated. "I don't need to listen to you!"

"You better respect me, soldier!" He growled. "Or else I'll-"

"Sir." I interrupted. "You're needed in the communications room."

The Commander gave one last glare at Grimlock before he left. I turned to him, and he didn't want to face me. He was more bigger and taller than me. An intimidating figure who every Con feared in the battlefield. There is no way of denying his strength and killer instinct. Due to his uncooperative nature, he was stuck guarding the base and was furious about his current position. Once in a while, he would sneak out somewhere, yet would be found out later. His actions would get us in trouble one of these days, and the Commander is aware of this.

"You should go back to your post, Grimlock." I said, gently.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped, walking away from me.

I sighed.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Ratchet asked, not removing his eyes from his work.

I sat on a chair close to his desk. Ratchet and I have worked and fought together. He's becoming more of a best friend to me. Sometimes I would come to him for advice. After graduation, he went straight into the battlefield, helping the wounded Autobots and trying to stay alive. Now, he's here doing other work while catering to the sick.

"It's Grimlock." I answered.

"The rebellious one?" Ratchet said incredulously. "I wouldn't pay too much concern for him, Optimus. He's only going to put everyone in danger. I've heard he and his battalion tried to take over Kaon. All of them dead except for him. Zeta Prime was upset about the losses, and he assigned him here for punishment."

I took all the information in. "Is that why he hates anyone who are superior to him?"

Ratchet shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to read Grimlock. He's never open to anyone except for his team."

"Do you think he'll trust them again?" I asked.

"I doubt it." He said. "He thinks he could do better than them."

"He is a good leader."

"A bit too arrogant for my taste."

A high pitch ring suddenly came. The alarm just went off. I looked outside and saw Decepticons swarming in. I tried to see where they're coming from and saw nobody was at the gate.

"Ratchet! We have cons!" I shouted.

He quickly came beside me. "How can this be? We're heavily guarded!"

I turned his head at the opened gate. "Curse Grimlock to the pit of Kaon! How can he abandon his post?!"

"Well, we don't expect him over there!"

"Primus!" Ratchet cursed. "I need to get the wounded to safety! Optimus, you need try to stop the Decepticons!"

"I'm already on it!" I said, running out of the med bay. Everywhere I looked there were Autobots battling with some Decepticons. I turned a corner and saw something that made my stomach churned. The Commander was on his back covered in Energon. I walked a bit closer to take a good look. There were no glowing lights in his optics, obviously dead.

"Hey, watch out!" Someone yelled.

I turned around. Suddenly, a Decepticon tackled me and push me to the wall. I pulled out the blade on my right arm and stabbed through him.

His energon squirted on my face. "Ugh!"

I wiped my face until Grimlock's team came. They appeared worried about something.

"Where is Grimlock?" I asked.

The one who helped me said. "We don't know, big guy. He hasn't come back from his post."

Another one said. "We became worried because Grimlock wouldn't be gone for this long!"

"You mean he just disappeared?" I said.

None of them answered to this.

"Right. You all stay here and defend the base while I search for Grimlock." I ordered.

They all started to protest. "No, we're coming with you!" "Our boss is out there!" "He needs us!"

"But you-" I stopped myself. Not matter what I say, they'll be coming no matter what. Like Grimlock, they will never listen.

"Alright but we must hurry!"

The team and I left the building and went through the gate. I can't help but feel that something is definitely wrong here. And I'm determined to find out.

* * *

As we head further out, we saw light up ahead. When we got closer, we found a hundred of Decepticons on the move. A figure with one optic and a cannon attached to his right arm was leading them. I shook violently. It was Shockwave!

"What do you mean we haven't taken it over yet?!" He shouted over the radio. "This is illogical! How can it be possible?"

A Con came up to him. "My lord, the Autobots are putting up a fight. We must-"

He shot him with no hesitation at all. "Does anyone got something to say?"

"No, Lord Shockwave!" They said.

"Good." He said. "Now, get my cannon out in the field. We will obliterate the dome quickly!"

"This isn't good." Snarl whispered. "They're planning on bringing down the dome. Iacon would be left defenseless."

"How can this cannon do that?" Sludge said. "The dome has protected the city for years. This Shockwhatever can't possibly do it."

"Because it's Shockwave." I said and they all looked at me.

Shockwave, the Decepticons' chief scientist, was a renowned inventor. For an odd reason, he was only interested in building weapons of mass destruction including some rumors about illegal experiments. When the Prime ordered an investigation, they discovered more about his experiments. His experiments were innocent people who ended up dead from torture. In order to stop him, they broke into his laboratory to arrest him. But he didn't go without a fight. He killed several men until he lost his left optic and right hand. He escaped and wasn't heard from again. That is until now.

I saw a figure strapped on a table, struggling to break free. I could've sworn my energon went cold as I realized who it was. But Swoop beat me to it.

"It's boss!" He shouted.

I put my hand over his mouth. "Be quiet!" I said. "Are you trying to give away our position?"

He pulled my hand away. "You wouldn't understand!" He said, angrily. "It's officers like you who had wronged him!"

"An officer wronged him?" I repeated.

Snarl stood up. "Come on, guys! We got to save our leader!"

They all charged in. "Hold on!" I shouted. "Stop!"

"Lord Shockwave! The Autobots are here!" A Con said.

"Autobots." Shockwave said like he wasn't surprised. "Get rid of them! All of them!"

Before I could even reach them, Decepticons were already surrounding them. Even though they're outnumbered, they fought like the pit against them. I fought through many Decepticons, shooting them everywhere. Grimlock was just ahead, struggling even more against his binds.

Shockwave laughed at his futility. "I never met an Autobot so stubborn before." He said. "You be excellent for the experiments I have planned."

"Like I'll let you touch me, you one optic freak!" Grimlock said, angrily.

With Shockwave's back turn, I charged up behind him, ready to strike. Then, suddenly, he turned around and pointed his gun at me. It happened so fast that we both hit each other. The blast hit my left shoulder, but I shot his chest. He hit the ground unconscious.

"Optimus!" Grimlock shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"We are here to rescue you." I said, cutting off his binds.

"We?"

"Yeah, the entire Lightning Strike Coalition Team are here."

He punched me on the face, and I hit the ground. "How dare you bring them here!" He roared. "They have nothing to do with this! You officers are just clueless! I had everything under control!"

I wiped the energon from my lips. "Everything under control?!" I yelled. "The base has been overrun while you've been tied up here! And you're men would've come even if I've said no."

"It doesn't change the fact that you brought them here!" He argued.

I punched him. Grimlock stumbled backwards and looked at me with wide optics. I was breathing heavily while I was staring down at him.

"There are countless of Autobots dead because of your grudge against me and the officers!" I said. "So, put your petty grudge aside, so we can stop Shockwave from destroying the dome! Are you with me or not?!"

Grimlock stared at me. "I-"

Suddenly, Shockwave stood up and shot me. This blast hit my chest and I went flying a few meters. I landed on my back, groaning in pain. I tried to put my hand on something to help me stand. When I grabbed a hold of it and stood up, I surprisingly found the cannon. I turned my head towards Grimlock, fighting against Shockwave in a heated battle. His men were still battling against the Cons. I need to find the controls quickly before it can reach the border.

I fought countless of Decepticons who were guarding the cannon. I took out two more when I found the controls. Then I programmed it for self-destruct. Grimlock was struggling against Shockwave. Shockwave was more than an inventor, he was a skilled warrior. He kept hammering Grimlock with powerful blasts from his right gun. I tackled Grimlock away from him, so I'll be the one to fight him. I took out my axe and blade.

"What are you doing?!" Grimlock shouted at me.

"Get yourself and your men out of here!" I ordered, dodging some blasts. Suddenly, Grimlock came into the battle again, using his massive blade to fend off against the blasts. He tried to decapitate Shockwave several times.

"Is there something wrong with your processor?!" He yelled. "I never leave a fight!"

"This place is going to blow up!" I said, swinging my axe. "You have to leave now!"

He pulled me away from Shockwave. "Curse you, Optimus! For not being an arrogant, cowardly officer I expected you to be!"

"Just go!" I ordered again.

"As if I would follow you!"

In seconds, there was a loud explosion with more explosions coming near. "My cannon!" Shockwave said, glaring at me. "I'll end your life, Autobot scum!"

He knocked my axe from my hands. "Anything you want to say?"

"Can you take a hit?" I asked.

"Huh?" He was caught off guard.

Grimlock charged at Shockwave and knocked him over. He laid sprawled on the ground and was twitching. Grimlock's team quickly came after the Decepticons were sent packing. They hugged their leader and crying their eyes out.

"Boss!" Slag said. "Your safe!"

"We were so worried!" Swoop said, squeezing him.

"We can't talk right now!" Grimlock said, removing himself from them. "We have to run and quick!"

Grimlock, his team, and I ran from the area before it was swallowed up by several explosions. The whole place looked like a massive crater. And I doubt Shockwave would've escaped that.

I stood at the edge. "Let's go home."

* * *

When we returned to base, it was already destroyed in some parts but remain standing. Ratchet came to fix our wounds, working overtime with those who are in critical conditions. I took charge over the base, putting the order back to where it was. We had lost many brothers today and buried them. The Commander's body was also buried. I looked at Grimlock, but he turned his face away. I did, however, caught the remorse in his optics. Remorse I could clearly understand. I left to do some fixing; nevertheless, I would talk to Grimlock later.

When I came back, I saw him standing over the graves of fallen Autobots. He didn't budge or move or anything. He just stood there like a statue, lost in his thoughts.

"It wasn't totally your fault." I said.

I think I startled him. He immediately turned around to face me. "You!" He said. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same question." I said. "Why are you still here?"

He took a while to answer. "Nothing you should care about."

I thought a bit before I asked my question. "Why do you hate me so much?" I asked. "Why do you hate any officer that you meet?"

"Why would you ask that?" He said, looking slightly defensive.

"I just wonder why." I said. "Is that too much to ask?"

He shook his head. "No, I thought you were going to say something else."

"Would you tell me?"

He shook his head again. "It's hard for me to explain."

"Did it have to do with this officer that accused you?"

Grimlock picked up his head at this. "How do you know that? Who told you?"

"Swoop." I answered. "He told me unintentionally when we found you."

"I guess I have to tell you." He said, looking at the sky. "Back then, I would listen to any order with no hesitation. I fully trusted my superiors' decisions and follow them. That's until we made our first attack on Kaon. My team and I were given the order to charge straight ahead by this officer. We went immediately, but we didn't expect their defenses. Our soldiers died as fast as we went in. I managed to survive by falling between two boulders and missed me. When I returned, Zeta Prime was there, who had witness it. He ordered who was responsible. The officer that I trusted quickly pointed his fingers at me. I suffered the humiliation and my reputation ruined. That's why."

I didn't answer. I feel like a simple "I'm sorry." won't do.

"Would you ever trust an officer again?"

"No," He answered. "I won't trust them. But-"

He smiled. "I don't mind taking orders from you once in a while."

I looked at him in surprise. "You would take orders from me?"

"Why not?" He said, grinning. "When we were in a tough situation, you ordered us to leave just so you can get us to safety."

"I had no choice. You were being stubborn."

"You know, Optimus," Grimlock said, seriously. "sometimes you do things that make me think otherwise. I thought you would've abandon us like that officer. But you had proven me wrong today."

"Am I expecting you to follow orders now?" I asked.

"No," He said. "you at least earned some respect from me."

After the conversation, Grimlock and his team moved to another Autobot base near Tyger Pax. I knew why this change was made, but there is nothing I can do. Although I won't see him in the upcoming years, we will meet again. Grimlock will make sure of it, because he never listens.


End file.
